Paragon Comics
'''Paragon Comics '''is a comic company formed January 2016 by BeholdtheVision. Staff * BeholdtheVision (editor-in-chief; writer of Starlight, Eight Down, and Signalmen) * Actingoutlove (writer of Shadow and Eight Down) * BIONICLEToa (writer and illustrator of Emerald) * Jaga 321 (writer and illustrator of Savanna) * FrenchTouch (writer of Web City and Signalmen) * The Ultimate Thinker (writer of Misfortune) Series Launched January 2016 Starlight (BeholdtheVision) The story of a strange boy who wakes up without a memory, and with extraordinary powers. Emerald (BIONICLEToa) After inheriting a family secret and learning of a secret society, Emerald uses her newfound powers and a bit of her anxiety to protect the city of Salem, Oregon from terrorists and battle government security. Launched Feburary 2016 Eight Down (BeholdtheVision and Actingoutlove) Eight scientists are changed forever by a lab accident, and when one of them breaks their vow never to use their powers its going to take the whole team to find the killer. Shadow (Actingoutlove) The story of a girl and an organization seeking to use her as a weapon against the world's rising metahumans. Launched May 2016 Savanna (Jaga 321) A artistic and harmless teenager from Mumbai inherits the powers of a god, leader her to deal with the immense power, and the dangers it comes with. Misfortune (The Ultimate Thinker) Misfortune is the world´s greatest detective, aided not only by conventional methods but also supernatural means. When the case of a supposedly suicidal high school professor baffles the police, Misfortune knows there is a murderer out there, but the killer he is now chasing will prove himself his equal... Or his superior... Launched June 2016 Web City (FrenchTouch) Synopsis Pending. Launched November 2016 Signalmen (BeholdtheVision and FrenchTouch) Characters from across the Paragon Universe unite to take on a threat they cannot face alone! The Comic Rack NOTE: The comic rack will soon be changed, so older comics will be put into a 'comics vault' chronologically. Comics Released May 18th, 2016 Starlight9.jpg|Starlight #9|link=Starlight Vol 1 9 Misfortune Vol 1 1.JPG|Misfortune #1|link=Misfortune Vol 1 1 Comics Released May 11th, 2016 Emerald Issue 9 cover.jpg|Emerald #9|link=Emerald Vol 1 9 S001.png|Savanna #1|link=Savanna Vol 1 1 Comics Released May 4, 2016 Starlight8.jpg|Starlight #8|link=Starlight Vol 1 8 Comics Released April 27th, 2016 Emerald Issue 8 Cover.jpg|Emerald #8|link= Emerald Vol 1 8 8Down3.jpg|Eight Down #3|link=Eight Down Vol 1 3 Comics Released April 20, 2016 Starlight7.jpg|Starlight #7|link=Starlight Vol 1 7 Comics Released April 13th, 2016 Emerald Issue 7.jpg|Emerald #7|link=Emerald Vol 1 7 Comics Released April 6, 2016 Starlight6.jpg|Starlight #6|link=Starlight Vol 1 6 Comics Released March 30, 2016 Emerald Issue 6 cover.jpg|Emerald #6|link=Emerald Vol 1 6 8Down2.jpg|Eight Down #2|link=Eight Down Vol 1 2 Comics Released March 23, 2016 Starlight5.jpg|Starlight #5|link=Starlight Vol 1 5 Comics Released March 16, 2016 Emerald Issue 5 Cover.jpg|Emerald #5|link=Emerald Vol 1 5 Comics Released March 9, 2016 Starlight4.jpg|Starlight #4|link=Starlight Vol 1 4 Comics Released March 2, 2016 Emerald -4.jpg|Emerald #4|link=http://marvelcomicsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Emerald_Vol_1_4 Comics Released February 24, 2016 Starlight3.jpg|Starlight #3|link=Starlight Vol 1 3 Shadow (Eyes) Cover.jpg|Shadow #1|link=Shadow Vol 1 1 Comics Released February 17, 2016 Emerald 3 fixed.jpg|Emerald #3|link=http://marvelcomicsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Emerald_Vol_1_3 Comics Released February 10, 2016 8Down1.jpg|Eight Down #1|link=Eight Down Vol 1 1 Comics Released February 3, 2016 Starlight2.jpg|Starlight #2|link=Starlight Vol 1 2 Emerald Issue 2 Cover.jpg|Emerald #2|link=Emerald Vol 1 2 Comics Released January 27, 2016 Starlight1.jpg|Starlight #1|link=Starlight Vol 1 1 Emerald Issue|Emerald #1|link=Emerald Vol 1 1 News *March 2016 Solicitations See Also * See Paragon's list of characters. * See the page explaining and listing the Titans Category:BeholdtheVision Category:Paragon Comics